


Doll

by vintage_Xx



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alpha Dallon Weekes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick Stump, Cooking, Crossdressing, Ears, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Omega Patrick Stump, Panties, Pet Names, Stress Relief, Top Dallon Weekes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_Xx/pseuds/vintage_Xx
Summary: Dallon comes home from a long day at work to find his mate, Patrick, has prepared a lovely dinner (and even more...) just for him...!!! One of my first times writing smut ! Please, if you have any tips, they would be greatly appreciated ! !!!
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 2





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy this if you can. I think I'd like to write an omegaverse story, if this is reveiwed well.

"Dallon, enjoy your evening!" a very cheery Breezy exclaimed as he was packing up his bag. The worn leather bag held his necessities for his work, a writer who would write his 'silly little stories', as he called them.

Though Breezy Douglas, one of the strongest alpha females he had come to know, and his lovely mate, his sweet Patrick, didn't think so.

He could turn a simple princess story into works that children who read and parents who bought his works both loved, and novels for all ages that could bring a smile or tears to anyones face who read them.

But, writing wasn't always the most tidy job. He could have papers littering his little desk and ink smudges on his hands and wrists, seeping into his skin. And he had been stressed for a while now, and everyone had taken notice. He just couldn't think of the same compelling and amazing stories he used to. So some days little to no work was done.

So, tonight Patrick decided he would help his alpha out.

Dallon gave a nod and small smile as he finished packing up his bag, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and checking the buttons of his suit vest, even though he rarely wore suits, he still thought he looked classey, pushing his dark locks into place and using a finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he was out of the building.

His dark leather shoes hit the brick sidewalk as he walked to his and his mates apartment, he got smiles from the occasional omega and he returned the gesture, but not before flashing the side of his neck where Patrick's bite mark was. They all immediately ducked down their heads and flush but he would always just chuckle and head on with his little journey.

He and Patrick didn't live very far away from his work, so the little walk was only about 15 minutes, but sometimes, the bustling, crowded sidewalk made it harder to get home. The people on their phones, on calls, texting, the kids getting off from school, the people going about their day, just his city.

They lived in kind of the run down area of the city. It wasn't like in was the ghetto, but it wasnt very lush like it was in the city, but in the middle. Their small apartment itself was only a little behind on renovations, but it was a small flat that they had bought together soon after mating, and it was their cute little home that was colorful, warm, and adorned with flowers and plants.

As Dallon stepped into the flat, he noticed the smell of Patrick's delicious cooking, and the sound of the radio playing in the background. He quickly hung up his bag and took off his shoes, and after walking through the little living room, with ceilings so low his head almost grazed the top, he saw his love dancing a little to the music softly playing, standing over the stove, cooking what looked like beef, and wearing his favorite dress Dallon had bought him, a sunshine yellow one that hung off his shoulders and went down to his knees, swaying softly with each movement of his beautiful body.

Dallon walked closer to the omega, crouched down quite a bit, and placed his big hands around his waist, kissing his cheek. He set his head on the omegas shoulder.

The omega smiled, put down his spatula he was using to cook the beef, turned around, and cupped Dallon's face, giving him gentle butterfly kisses all around his face.

"Oh my, you look so beautiful Patrick, what's the occasion?"  
He giggled and Dallon pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Tonight, " he said, stopping to kiss his forehead, "Is all about you, Dal." He smiled.

"Me, why me?"

Patrick turned around, grabbed the spatula and continued cooking, while answering his question.  
"Well, I, I have noticed you've been very stressed, so I wanted to do something for you."  
A blush spread through his cheeks, now feeling a little shy as Dallons grip on his waist tightened.  
"W-well you'd do the same for me, I wanted to do the same for you. "  
He spoke truthfully, Dallon would and does do the same, and Patrick knew it was his turn to do the nurturing and help to his mate. Dallon had done it so many times, it was his turn.

"You're so thoughfull, doll. And that's why I love you so much." Dallon kissed his neck.

Patrick smiled then spoke; "Thank you, love. Now, sit down and let me get everything ready for you." He giggled and kissed all over Dallon's face, jaw, and neck. So now, he had smeared, shiny lip gloss covering his face that he didn't feel the need to wipe off at the moment.

After a few minutes, he heard Patricks little flat shoes walk into the 'dining room' (a little two seat table in the corner of their living room) and set down two bowls of beef stew with vegtables floating to the top. It smelled delicious, and he was so happy he was sharing with his mate.

"This looks delicious, baby." Dallon smiled and places his big and bony hand over Patrick's smaller, chubbier one. He picked his hand up and kissed his wrist, looking the omega in the eyes. Patrick flushed a beautiful shade of pink and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Uh, here! Try it!" He stuttered quickly. Dallon chuckled and picked up his spoon, bringing the warm stew to his mouth.

"Oh God.."

"What? Is it not good? I'm sorry if it's not seasoned correctly I had to use basil instead of-"

Patrick panicked but Dallon shushed him, bringing a finger to his pretty pink lips.

"No, no, honey! This is amazing, I love it so much. I love your cooking, you've never cooked something I didn't enjoy."  
Dallon gave a genuine smile and Patrick's nervers calmed down.

"I, I just want everything to be perfect for you." He averted his eyes.

"Aw, baby," He lifted Patrick's face by his chin and kissed him, "everything is perfect when it's with you, so please, lets eat."

Patrick smiled at that and picked up his spoon, and the two ate together in perfect silence, besides the radio still playing in the background.

-

After the two had finished eatting, Patrick was quick to clean up, saying he had 'something just for Dallon'.

So, the pair washed dishes side-by-side standing infront of the sink. And when the leftovers were put up and the dishes were washed, Patrick told Dallon to please sit on the bed for him.

Dallon started to get exited, what was Patricks 'suprise' for him? He started thinking of dirty things, but he tried not to. His sweet little thing would never, or that's what he thought.

Patrick walked into the bedroom slowly, stopping in the doorway wearing only (atleast he saw only) one of Dallon's hoodies that was way too big on him. He stood in the door way, blushing.

"Doll, come here." Dallon managed to get out, even though he choked on his words, pointing at his lap. He looked so good, so cute, like he needed to be devoured whole.

Patrick scattered over and made his way to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around Dallons neck. Dallon placed each of his big hands on his hips and looked into Patrick's big, blue, doe eyes that looked so innocent.

And that's when Patrick felt it. His crotch rubbed against Dallons, both of them already hard. Patrick whined at the slight friction, and Dallon began sucking and nipping at the smallers neck, making sure to leave marks and bites, especially around Patricks mating mark on the side of his neck. He was very sensitive there, and he made note to take advantage of that, and even though it did hurt a bit, he loved it, how Dallon made sure he knew he was his.

While he was doing that, Dallon's hands were grazing all over his body, finally slipping under the hoodie, and he felt lacy material. He stopped kissing his neck and lifted the garment, exposing Patrick.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dallon spoke lowly into Patrick's ear when he saw the black, lacy panties that he was wearing. Patrick got shy and burried his head into Dallons neck, trying not to look at him.

"Oh, Doll, no need to be shy, I love them." He spoke in a lighter voice, making Patrick lift his head and kiss him. "You do look good in these. God, I'm gonna start making you wear panties more."

Patrick nodded. "I, I like them.. they make me feel pretty..."

"Good, That's what I want." He kissed his nose and started to unbutton his dress shirt, letting Patrick get the last few buttons. Patrick was quick to reach for the zipper and buttons for Dallon's pants, but he was quicker to reach for his wrists and keep him in place.

"What did you say ealier babydoll? That tonight was just for me?" Patrick whined but nodded.

"Y- yes."

"So, I'm going to go at my own pace and you're going to do what I want you to, ok sweets?"

Patrick looked up at Dallon with a glazed expression and nodded.

"Good boy. Hands behind your back."

Patrick complied, like a good omega, and watched as Dallon reached for the bed side table and pulled out lube and condoms, and then scooted them so that Dallon's back lay against the headboard and Patrick was still straddling him.

He reached down to undo the buttons and zipper on his pants himself and Patrick watched with hungry eyes.

"Such a desperate little thing, aren't you?"

Patrick nodded.

"Words, baby."

Dallon spoke as he pulled off his pants and underwear and threw them on the ground somewhere. Patrick watched, and Daloon noticed he was staring at his cock. He tapped his cheek, taking him out of his daze.

"Aren't you baby?"

"Y- Yes, I am."

"What are you?"

"A desperate little thing."Patrick stuttered out.

"That's right." Dallon lifted Patrick off his lap slightly and took off his panties, freeing his hard cock. He also reached for the hoodie, but Patrick stopped him.

"I- Can I keep it on?"

Dallon looked a little puzzeled but complied. "Sure, you look cute in it anyways."

Patrick settled back onto Dallons lap and Dallon grabbed the lube bottle and poured some onto his hand and reached for Patricks cock.

"Ah-" he whined at Dallons slow motions. Dallon continued at that pace, milking quiet moans out of Patricks plump, pink lips. His motions got faster and Patrick tried to keep quiet but Dallon had other plans.

"Ah Ah, baby. Don't be quiet. Let Alpha hear your pretty noises." He kissed the place under his ear and nibbled it.

Patrick moved his hands because he wanted to touch Dallon too, but he remembered to keep his hands behind his back.

"Mmm, such a good boy for remembering.You're doing such a good job baby." He kissed the place under his ear and nibbled it gently.

"Tell me when you're gonna come, baby boy."

"Yes Alpha."

Patrick choked out. At that, Dallon went faster, putting himself forehead to forehead with the omega, their faces so close they could feel the others breath on their skin.

"Alpha! Gonna cum!"

"Come for me baby, come for Alpha." Dallon spoke. He did, lacing both their stomachs with cum. Patrick breathed loudly and made grabby hands for Dallon.

"Yeah, you can touch, now." Dallon said in a low whisper and Patrick happily accepted that invitation and pulled himself closer to Dallon, head on his chest. He felt Dallons cock poke his hip and whined.

"Want it in me, now, please?"

"Just came and now you're begging for more? Such a greedy little thing, but you know I'll give it to you. But first, let me strech you, honey."

Patrick nodded violently, just wanting something in him.

Dallon poured lube all over his long, bony fingers and sat Patrick up in correct posture on his lap, pushed in slowly.

Patrick let out a long high pitched moan. Dallon teasingly spoke to him. 

"Aw, baby, does that feel good? You feel so good around my fingers."

Patrick whined when Dallon scissored him, it felt so good and when he slipped in another finger, his hole felt so full. He wanted Dallon to move in him, he needed that. 

"Dal, Dal, faster!" 

"Anything for my dirty omega." 

Dallon pressed a kiss to his ear and moved his fingers fastly inside of the smaller man, making him moan loudly. 

"Dallon! Stop or I might cum- I want you inside of me-" He looked up at him with those big eyes and he couldn't say no. 

"Fuck, sure baby." 

Dallon slipped his fingers out of him and rolled on the condom sitting next to them, and gently pressed himself into Patrick. And even with all that streching, he was still tight around his cock. 

"Baby, you're so tight. So good-" Dallon groaned once he was entirely inside.

"Uh- Move, Dal. Please."

Patrick tried to kiss him but kissed the corners of his mouth instead, but finally was able to pull him into a long and passionate kiss while Dallon sped up his movements, only breaking the kiss momentarily so that Patrick could kiss Dallon's jaw and Dallon to kiss his lovers neck. 

"Dallon! Feels- Feels so good! " 

Patrick's body was flush with Dallon's, chest to chest, feeling each other. Dallon brought two fingers to Patrick's mouth, which he happily sucked on. 

"Damn baby, you look so good with something in that pretty little mouth, mmm, yeah, suck them just like that.

Patrick moaned at the praise Dallon was throwing into the mix. This was supposed to be Dallon's night but it felt like it was Patrick's night, but thats what Dallon wanted. He wanted to see Patrick over run with pleasure and he was getting exactly what he wanted.

Dallons thrusts got faster and faster by the minute, making Patrick start to moan even louder. He was sure the neighbors could hear all of this, but they both didn't care. They just wanted each other.

"Dallon, Dallon, gonna cum." 

"Shit, me too baby. Don't cum until I say so though." 

Patrick nodded and Dallon slowed his thrusts, but only by a little. Patrick let out little pathetic noises and moans, and Dallon finally cracked. 

"Cum baby," Dallon breathed out when he came in the condom. 

Patrick coated their stomachs with even more sticky, white streaks and slumped in Dallon's arms. Dallon slipped himself out of Patrick and threw the condom in the trash can, then he picked up Patrick and carried him to the bathroom. 

Patrick still looked a little blissed out, but that was nothing sweet words and gentle touches from Dallon couldn't fix. 

"Baby, I'm gonna run us a bath. Can you stand up for me?" Patrick nodded and complied, standing up on his own and watching as Dallon ran a warm bath and added bubbles to the water.

"C'mere, Pretty." Dallon said gently as he found his way into the bath, wanting Patrick to sit on his lap again. He immediately understood and went to lay on him, his head on his chest.

"Good boy, " Dallon smiled while cleaning the both of them up with a washcloth.

"I love you, Dal." Patrick spoke after a while of quietness.

"I love you too, doll."


End file.
